


SHERLOCK!!!!

by Dach



Series: The Chronicles of Johnlock (Alluded to or Otherwise Depicted) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, HE WILL ASSERT HIS DOMINANCE!!!, HE WILL NOT BACK DOWN, Humor, John Is So Done, John is Not Amused, M/M, SHERLOCK IS THE ALPHA, Sherlock Has a Plan, Sherlock Holmes Has No Boundaries, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is ridiculous, Smite me now -JW, Some Humor, Texting, The Policeman is probably just "WTF?!?", dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: Sherlock doesn’t have social skills. And John can’t seem to convince him to back out of his unofficial stare-down with the policeman across the coffee shop.





	

I'm at a coffee shop. -SH

Cool. Why are you telling me this? -JW

I just made really awkward eye contact with a police officer what do I do?! -SH

Why would I know? -JW

You’re the one with social skills, I’m the one that forgets my pants! -SH

Fair enough. -JW

Just keep staring. Never stop. -JW

Don’t do that. I was only kidding. -JW

I'm asserting my dominance I will NEVER STOP!!! -SH

SHERLOCK! CUT IT OUT! -JW

NEVER!!!! I WILL ASSERT MY DOMINANCE!!!! -SH

Just don't get arrested. -JW

I WILL ARREST HIM! -SH

Sherlock, that isn't how it works. I'm gonna be really disappointed if I have to come get you out of jail. -JW

HE CHALLENGED ME. I AM THE ALPHA! -SH

Sherlock, stop -JW

I WILL NEVER STOP! -SH

If you aren’t home by dinner, the bail money is coming out of the last case-reward. -JW

  
  



End file.
